


Always (Story is temporarily down)

by PlaggNoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaggNoir/pseuds/PlaggNoir
Summary: Chat Noir has loved her since the first day he met her, and after all this time, she's finally coming around to the dark side.Not updating on this one for a tiny while.





	1. Chapter 1

The night had been quiet. No akumas had attacked for a few days and it gave the two super heroes a sense of eeriness. What was Hawkmoth planning? Was it big? Was he becoming more strategic? 

Chat Noir's warm hand, gently laying atop hers, brought her out of her thoughts. He gave her a smile. 

"Are you okay, Bugaboo?" Chat asked sweetly.

"Just..." She paused, glancing out over the city. "Lost in thought"

"Any you would like to get off your mind? I'm here" Chat scooted closer to her. They were sitting on a beam, high up in the tip of the Eiffel Tower.

"I don't want to burden you, Chaton." Her eyes remained on all the lights, taking it all in. 

Chat furrowed his brows, he turned his body to face her before sliding his hand up to cup her cheek gingerly. Pulling her face to look at him.

"You can  _never_ burden me, m'lady. I'm here for you, no matter what. I know the problems of the world can put a weight on you, and you shouldn't have to face those things along." 

Ladybug sucked in a breath at his sudden touch, the sincere look in his eye was too much. She found herself fighting the desire to nuzzle into his hand. 

_Those green eyes are incredible._

_So full of emotion._

She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. 

"I'll save it for another day. Get my mind off of it?" She asked just above a whisper. It was truly a silly problem.

"Certainly" Chat smiled, dropping his hand before starting in on stories of his own, to distract her. Looking up at the stars. 

"I know we can't know each others dentities, but... maybe I can know  _something_ about my lady?" Chat stole a side glance of her as he questioned, unsure of how she would answer. 

She paused, seeming to contemplate the general idea. 

"I suppose..." She trailed off before nodding. 

"Should be okay. Not much either of us could be into that someone else isn't." Ladybug leaned back onto her hands. Thankful for the talk. 

They started in on a game of twenty questions. Kicking it off with the basics; favorite color, food, hobby, interests. Then it got more interesting, as they started discussing their dreams, aspirations, and plans. They were careful not to disclose intimate details about themselves, just in case there truly was a way for either of them to figure out the others identity. 

As they rattled off questions and answers, Ladybug turned to fully face him, her knees drawn up as her arms loosely wrapped around them. 

Chat leaned back with one leg bent, his arm propped on it, and the other swinging slowly over the edge. With each answer, Chat found himself filing the information away for later, and half attempting to figure her out. Oh Gods, how he wanted to know. He was getting nervous. One time he almost pictured Kagami within the suit. He didn't know what emotion he felt more: disappointment or fear. 

Although he was getting closer to Kagami as Adrien and she seemed to be a good friend, thus far, she was overpowering. She needed perfection and the utmost grace with everything. Adrien already had too much of everything being in line, doing things within specifications, and perfection from his father. He couldn't handle his love interest being like that, as well. Could he truly live in a world where  _every_ person in his life expected so much from him? Where he needed to stand within the lines, keep a solid expression, and get rid of his goofiness just to please  _other_ people? No! The sheer thought was suffocating and made him feel like he would be trapped. It was horrendous. Chat Noir was capable of being free, soaring through the skies of Paris and living life on the edge. He was in love with it. He needed more of it. Ladybug was incredible, and in  _his_ eyes, so imperfectly perfect. She never tried to pretend, she never lied, and she didn't try to do things in any malicious way; even to those who enraged her. 

Ladybug was the embodiment of everything good and right in the world. She was a light in all of the darkness. She refused to hold herself on a pedestal, even when everyone else did. She was humble and down to earth, even with the day-to-day heroic acts. Even for himself. Her pure heart of gold, to save every creature of Paris, was incredible. His heart swelled as he thought of all the good aspects of her. Her smile was his warmth, her steel blue eyes were his guide, and her laugh was so infectious it was easily his happiness. His heart revolved around her and there was simply no way he could ever give that up. No matter how much pain this could ever cause him. 

"Who are you, my petite Ladybug?" Chat Noir asked  quietly before he realized he had said it aloud. 

Ladybug lifted her eyes to him, a light blush creeping across her cheeks. She had spent so many years beside him, that she knew the emotions flickering through his eyes without having to thoroughly read him. 

A mild hint of desperation for the answer, surprise he had spoken those words, and sheer anguish fought each other. Lapping one right over the other. She giggled then. The soft sound breaking the silence that had landed between them.

"Kitty" She whispered 

Chat Noir internally braced himself, knowing full well the answer she was going to give. He tilted his head back with a light sigh as he smiled. 

"You wouldn't like me, if you knew." Ladybug leaned forward, laying her chin on her crossed arms that rested on her knees. 

Chat sat straight up, his eyes going directly to hers as his brows furrowed. Suddenly, he crawled at a cat-like speed straight to her; Only stopping when their noses were a hairs breath away. Her eyes widened with their close proximity. 

"I will  _always_ love who you are. In or out of that suit." 

A blush overtook him as he realized he admitted that to her, of all people. He backed up and sat down, looking over at the city to avoid her eyes. 

Ladybug let the words sink in, her brows rising in a surprised manner. Her lips parted as if she intended to speak, but no words came out. Her heart started beating hard within her chest. 

He was getting nervous at her silence. He was used to her rejecting him and his ideas, due to the fact that they were superheroes and she had someone else in her civilian life; Whom she probably dated, because who could reject  _her!?_  

His mind drifted back to the reasons he loved her. The  _many_ reasons why he loved her. 

Her slender fingers that were strong and be believed softer than angel feathers. Her lips pink and full, he found himself fighting not to kiss on a daily basis. Her long legs that gave her perfect agility and balance. 

She was so intoxicating. He was unsure of how much longer he could keep fighting all his urges. She seemed to elicit a reaction within him, and it was powerful. Distracting. 

Ladybug watched him stare off into the lights of the buildings around them. He seemed deep into thought as his eyes glazed over and his focus became still.

Her breath caught in her throat at the thoughts swirling through her head. She suddenly wished to know what those lucious lips felt like, pressed against her own. 

Swallowing the hesitation, she quietly and carefully scooted her way closer. Her nerves were unsteady and her chest felt heavy. 

Was she really doing this? 

Yes. 

There were no questions of whether she did or did not want to do this, anymore. She  _did._ So many times she had found herself drifting off to thoughts of Chat's clawed, leather-clad hand cupping her cheek and yanking her in before coating her in kisses as he trailed down her neck, finding her- 

Ladybug stiffened, shaking her head to stop the direction in which those thoughts were going. A quick glance to Chat calmed her. He was still deep in thought. 

' _I wonder how he would react if I kissed him'_ She pondered to herself before inhaling deeply as she stared at his cheek. His skin was so inviting and looked so incredibly soft. 

Finally, she took the plunge. Hating that she was waiting. With each moment that passed, she was losing the opportunity to do this. 

Her lips softly brushed up against his cheek bone, before planting firmly just below. 

The action drew Chat Noir immediately from his thoughts, unsure of what he was feeling. He whipped his head to the side, to find out what it was, but in doing so he caught the pair of puckered lips with his own and his eyes widened like saucers as he paused. 

Chat drew back as his brain registered what was going on. Ladybug was kissing him.  _She_ was kissing  _him._ She had chosen and done it, all on her own. 

This couldn't be happening. He must have fallen from the Eiffel Tower and got knocked unconscious. Maybe he was never even there with her to begin with, and this has all just been a dream. Yeah. It was all just a lovely dream that he was going to awaken from, back to his saddened reality, in no time. 

But as time progressed and he stared into her half-lidded eyes, the reality sunk in. This was real. This was happening. 

"Chat, I'm sorry" She whispered as a hand slid up and cupped her cheek. A breath escaped her at his actions. He lightly rubbed her cheek with his thumb, watching her reactions to his touch; determining whether she truly wanted him touching her or not. 

Ladybug stared up into his eyes, a deep flush taking over her features. She could feel a yearning deep in her gut that shoved her forward. With the need for more burning within her heart, she placed her hand on top of his and nuzzled deep into it, pressing her lips to his wrist. 

At the sudden affection displayed, Chat threw caution to the wind and cupped her other cheek, leaning over and capturing her lips with his. 

They were so much softer than she could have imagined and she felt fireworks shoot off inside of her. A sheer excitement engulfed her and she needed more. 

She moved her hands to his chest, gripping the bell and pulling him into her, returning the kiss with a feverish passion. 

Chat Noir had dreamed of this moment for many years. He had envisioned the feel of her lips against his, her fingers trailing his body, as he took in the look of pleasure washing over her features. He was dying to hear the sounds of yearning from her, as she called out his name and writhed in pleasure. 

_Woah. No. Not that far, there Tom Chat._ Chat Noir thought to himself as he controlled his desires. This was simply a kiss, his very first kiss, and no matter how desperately he wanted to love her, he had no knowledge of whether she could love him. 

For now, Chat poured his affections into the kiss they were sharing. Wanting to show her how true his feelings for her were. Dropping his hands from her face, he placed one on her side, squeezing gently. 

Ladybug groaned softly in protest when, to both their amazement, Chat was the one to break the kiss. Chuckling softly, he shifted and looked down into her eyes, pushing a strand of rogue hair out of her face. 

"Chat" 

The sound of his name from her needing lips sent a shiver up his spine. He swallowed hard before rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Y-yeah, Bugaboo?" He gave her a grin. 

"I don't know what I'm feeling" The words were honest and raw. Leaving her vulnerable. 

Chat Noir didn't know what to say. How do you lead someone towards their true feelings? How do you help someone see what they're going through, without scaring them off with the intensity of your own? 

You don't. 

"It takes time, m'lady" He cupped her cheek and smiled warmly. 

The gentle nature made her heart flutter, nuzzling into his hand once again. She held his hand in place. 

"I'm just.... confused" She confessed, pulling away from him. 

"About what?" He was unsure whether he really wanted to ask.

"I have liked my crush for a very long time, but he has never shown any interest in me. Now, there's you... and I.... I, just am not sure what's going through me." Ladybug turned her gaze back to the city. Was she falling for him? Were his goofy antics, cat puns, and flirting finally softening the edges and wiggling a path for him into her heart? She didn't know. She had no answers. All she  _did_ know, was she enjoyed his company more than anything else.

Chat Noir felt a new surge of hope wash through him. Could she end up loving him? Could he knock the competition out of the water, simply by being there for her and talking? Being his silly self? He was unsure, but he was sure he was not going to give up now. 

"We should get going. It's quite late." Chat spoke up regretfully, knowing he would have to be up early in the morning. He stood and offered her his hand. Something in him was thankful she took it. 

Chat kept ahold of her hand as he took a small step closer to her, turning his hand and slowly sliding his fingers through hers. Giving her ample time to stop him, if she didn't want his touch. To his pleasure, she clasped her fingers over his hand and gently squeezed. He took another step until their noses were ticking each other. Chat's free hand gently snaked around her waist as he trailed his lips over hers, pushing into the kiss when she didn't protest. Her eyes slid shut as she returned the kiss after a moment. 

His heart raced as he pulled her flat against him, the sound of it deafening him. He wondered, briefly, if she could hear it too. 

If she could, she made no indication of it. She pulled her hand out of his and wrapped both around his neck, fingers sliding into his hair and gripping as she pushed desperately into him. 

A nervous feeling nagged at her, in the back of her mind. An unease and hesitation pulled at her. Contemplating breaking the kiss and leaving, Ladybug started to weaken the kiss. Sensing her discomfort, he wanting to calm her. His tongue trailing her bottom lip sent a sheer fire through her and froze her in place. 

_'Was that his... tongue?'_ Marinette thought to herself as she tried to figure out the emotion that flooded her body and completely erased her nerves. Her breath caught in her throat. 

Unsure of whether he went to far or not, he broke the kiss and pulled back to look her in the eye. 

Ladybugs face matched her costume in shade and her eyes seemed dazed. When had he started having this effect on her? 

"I'm so-" He was cut off when the hand in his hair yanked him down and his lips came crashing into hers. Pressing her teeth into his bottom lip, she asked for entry. He gasped and she took the opportunity to explore his mouth. 

She knew nothing of kissing. All she knew came from movies, stories, or other materials, none of which could truly prepare someone for real experiences. 

Chat Noir let out a groan as her tongue slid across his. She tasted so sweet and like macaroons. He needed more. Trailing her tongue with his, he tasted more of her. Exploring her mouth as they took turns for dominance. 

He kept one hand pressed into the small of her back, holding himself in place. Part of him feared that if he let go, then she would suddenly vanish or he would float away. He didn't want this moment to end. Her warmth against his chest as her body perfectly molded into his, her perfectly sweet taste, and the strength of her back beneath his freely roaming hand were all an absolute dream come true for him. 

With one hand tangled into his hair, Ladybug trailed her the other finger tips down his neck and shoulder, placing her whole hand into his skin as she rested her hand on his chest. A swell of pride filled her as she felt him shiver against her and squeeze her into him tighter at just the light touch of her fingers. 

Her touch had left trails of fire in their wake and excited him more. He broke the kiss after a moment and laid his forehead on her shoulder, sucking in a much needed breath. Ladybug rubbed the back of his head as she caught her own breath, the small puffs sent warm air down his neck and he fidgeted against her at it. 

"I.... I should go." Chat spoke into her shoulder, turning his head to its side and placing a daring kiss to her neck before backing away from her. His face was a thousand shades of crimson. Any darker and she would fear he had something wrong. 

Ladybug twitched and watched him, her fingers absentmindedly moving to the small wet spot on her neck. 

"Goodnight, Ladybug" He smiled with a small bow before he jumped away from her and ran back home. She fought the urge to chase after him, finding her legs jolting in protest of her fight. Furrowing her brow, she wondered what he was doing to her. Everything was so new and uncertain. 

As she made her way back to her own home, her mind raced. A thousand questions went unanswered and her head was turned into a whirlwind of a world. 

Once inside her room, she dropped down on her bed. 

"Tikki, spots off" 

"Marinette!" Tikki squeaked, hovering by her Master.

"Oh, Tikki" Marinette mumbled behind her hands that were covering her face.

Marinette rolled over, tossing Tikki a cookie to recharge. The kwami gladly took it and watched her. 

"What do I do?" Marinette asked, staring up at her ceiling. 

"You need to think about whether you really like Chat, or not. Did the kiss answer any questions?" Tikki asked between bites.

"I think it may have. You're right, thanks Tikki" Marinette mumbled as she got ready for bed. School would come quickly and it was already eleven at night. 

\-------

Adrien dropped his transformation as soon as he jumped in through the window. He headed towards his bed and flopped face down. 

"Congratulations, kid" Plagg grinned, eating a chunk of cheese whole. 

"Do you think she likes me, Plagg?" 

"I don't know  _much_ about humans but what I have come to learn, they don't kiss people they don't like." Plagg said as he zipped over to Adrien, nearly gagging him at the smell of the cheese in his hands. 

"Oh, God, Plagg. Get that stuff away from me!" Adrien pushed his face into his bed as Plagg laughed. 

"You just don't know how to appreciate good cheese"

After a few moments of silence, Plagg went back to Adrien's side and poked him with the tip of his tiny paw. 

He had fallen asleep. Plagg grinned before nuzzling into Adrien's hair and falling asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter twice. The first time I felt great about it, but just before I went to save it my phone refreshed, and I lost about 10 thousand words. I lost motivation after that but I managed to resurrect it lol. 
> 
> Sorry that this chapter is boring.

It had been a few weeks since she had seen him, a few weeks since an akuma attack, and a few weeks since things had started calming down. She had been thankful for the reprieve. Thankful for a chance to catch back up in school work, studying, sleep, and helping with the bakery. She had a lot on her list, considering she had to do her work, help Adrien catch up on his, deal with Chloé and Lila, and help with the bakery in the time she wasn't at school. 

The calm helped her collect her thoughts about  _him._ In the few weeks since Marinette had last seen Chat Noir, she thought about him here and there. She gave their situation a thought and wondered what to do. Could she love him? Could she see herself with him? She knew if she admitted any feelings for him, they  _had_ to be true. They had to be genuine and come from the heart. If she ever admitted anything to him and it was just a  _possibility_ or a testing-the-waters type of deal, she would crush him. He had been open with her about his own feelings, and maybe he exaggerated them a time or two she was unsure, he had still been open and honest. She owed him that much. 

Her mind drifted back to him, once again. As it often did, these days. As time went on, he was all that clouded her mind.  _Chat Noir._ His emerald eyes always laid things out on the line to her and never hid anything. His quirky smile that showed how much he enjoyed being around her, and those god awful...ly amazing cat puns. She had feigned annoyance at them but in all honesty, she found humor in it all. How he could pull them out of anywhere and at any time. He always knew how to cheer her up and make things better. Even when Adrien had no idea what was going on. When  _he_ refused to see her. 

Marinette was having an impossible time focusing on the lesson. The teacher kept going on and on about math equations and problems, something she had no talent nor interest in; overall, she probably should have paid some attention, as designers need math skills.

Alya elbowed her best friend, snapping her back to reality when her head fell from her hand. The bell ringing as she did. 

"Wha- oh!" Marinette giggled at her temporary obliviousness. She gathered all her belongings into her backpack before sliding out of their shared desk. 

As she made her way out of the classroom, her eye caught Adrien just as he caught hers. He smiled and gave a small wave. She had not spent much time thinking about him in the past few weeks, as Chat replaced him in her mind. The realization blew her away and she missed the step. With the unsteadiness of her imbalance, she slipped and slammed down onto her knees. She sucked in a sharp breath and attempted to hide her pain. 

As she slammed, Chloé happened to be walking by. At the sight of Marinette slumped down on the floor, Chloé laughed loudly.

"Look,  _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ is once again on the ground. Someone really needs to get her a padded room. Clutz!" She spoke her name as if it was venom. Something disgusting and would boil her tongue, if she dare to say it normal. She cackled obnoxiously until she left the room with Sabrina chuckling in tow. 

Marinette flinched as she stood up, Alya was furious but loyally stayed by her best friends side; making a mental note to kick her ass later. Marinette leaned on her for a moment as she gained her balance again. 

As if thinking about Chat Noir had given her  _his_ luck instead of hers, more bad luck came tumbling her way. Lila had heard the commotion and came slinking over to Adrien's side. Clinging to his arm. He jumped at the new intrusion to his space. 

"Oh, Adrien. She really  _is_ dangerous. Perhaps it would be better if someone put her somewhere.  ** _I_** would never be so disgraceful as she" Lila gave a sickeningly sweet, fake, smile up to him as she nuzzled his arm with her cheek. 

Marinette had heard. Anger, pain, and frustration burned through her as she clenched her fists before tearing out of the room. Running as fast as her legs would allow, capable of ignoring the bad knee. When she came to the end of the hallway, she found solice in an empty, abandoned classroom. 

\---

Adrien yanked his arm from Lila and stood up. 

"I don't appreciate my friends being mocked and I do  _not_ like liars" Adrien spoke coldly before he left the room, without a single look over his shoulder, and went on the search for Marinette. 

Adrien searched everywhere. The locker room, the bathrooms by knocks and listening, the corridors, and each classroom he passed. He was about to turn around and search the other way until sobs caught his attention. 

He made his way toward the sound, peeking in to see Marinette sitting at a desk, her head down and crying hard. 

"Mari?" Adrien asked softly, trying not to scare her. 

Marinette snapped her head up, hope swelling inside of her at the familiar voice. She rubbed her eyes to clear up her vision, but her hope popped like a balloon and her shoulders drooped as Adrien came into her now-cleared vision.

"What do you want?" She spoke in a broken tone. 

"I came to check on you" Adrien explained as he made his way into the classroom, closing the door behind him so no one came looking for them. Some they would be thrilled to see, while others he would rather not. 

Chloé was his childhood friend but he could no longer tolerate her being so nasty to everyone. Especially when she was being rude to those who were being kind to her.

Adrien squatted down in front of Marinette, laying his arms on the edge of the desk and resting his chin on top. 

"Talk to me" His voice was warm in an effort to comfort her. Aside from Ladybug, Marinette was one of the strongest girls he had ever known. She was talented, patient, she was strong-willed, always kind, loyal, and had a heart of gold. She had her emotions in check and never let anyone ever get to her. Least of all Chloé or Lila. She knew how they could be and had shut them down numerous times. So what was truly causing her to have a breakdown?

Marinette rubbed the tears away, watching him with a sniffle. She gave a sigh before pouring out her thoughts. 

"No matter how nice I am to either of them, they're always so rude. Why do they hate me so much? Nobody wants to see how Lila is aiming to ruin me. I hurt my knee... and I... just... I -" Marinette rambled in a burst, stopping as her mind cleared and only one thought took over. Her chest tightened and her heart clenched. Realization sinking in. She missed Chat. All she wanted right now, in her moment of weakness and breaking down, was Chat's strong arms around her as she stroked her hair and whispered that it would all be okay. That she would be okay. 

"I miss kitty... I miss _my_ kitty" Marinette mumbled ever-so-quietly, almost inaudibly as she dropped her head down and another wave of tears came crashing down. 

She missed her kitty? What cat? Adrien had only ever been to her house a handful of times, but he remembered rather vividly that she told him she was not allowed to have pets, due to the bakery. They wanted to avoid the headache that came with it all. Cleaning and hair control. Her mother saying it would just be much simpler if they didn't get one at all. 

So what  _kitty_ did she miss?

He didn't have much time to ponder it, trying to keep himself from getting distracted so he could care for his friend. He reached over and did the only thing he could think of to comfort her. He hugged her. Marinette stiffened but turned into his arms. The embrace felt familiar and she didnt't know how or why, but she didn't dwell on it. 

"You hurt your knee?" Adrien suddenly remembered. 

She nodded and motioned to her right knee. The pants clinging to her knee, drenched in blood, gave it away. He winced at the sight before sliding his hand behind her knee and raised her leg up. He gently peeled the ripped pants away from the opening of the wound, examining it carefully. It was deep, quite deep, and rested just below the knee cap. It had to be painful. Blood still seeped out of the edges. 

His attentive gaze and caring nature over her caused a blush to take over her cheeks. She wasn't used to people fussing over her. 

"You should get this checked. It doesn't look good." Adrien gently set her leg down before standing and offering her his hand. He noticed her flushed cheeks. She took his hand and leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her. Trying to help keep her weight off of it. 

In the yard, Lila noticed the two coming down. Their arms were around each other and that was unacceptable. She had to separate them. Jumping down from the table she was sitting on, Lila made her way towards them. As if reading her mind and getting the same idea, Chloé made her way towards them, from the opposite side. 

"Adrikins! Why would you have your arms on  _her!?"_ Chloé's shrill voice was irking him. He really was getting tired of the hatred. Especially when it was there for absolutely no reason. 

"Chloé you need to-" He stopped talking when Marrinette was shoved out of his arms from behind. He couldn't see who had done it, as he was focused on her. He tried saving her but without his suit, he just wasnt quick enough. Marinette landed on the ground, once again, on her knees. She let out a loud yelp when the pain racked through her and a sickening crack echoed through the school. 

As people became curious of the situation going on, a deadly silence fell upon yard as they gathered around. Then, as if all at once, everyone started talking again. The sound was deafening. Everyone trying to ask questions when they realized it was Marinette hurting on the ground. All the voices making noise. None of them made any sense. None of them could be heard over the others, as they all clashed together in one big cloud of sound. Marinette leaned forward and clasped her hands over her ears, trying to get herself to be anywhere else. Wishing  _he_ was here. All she wanted was  _him._

_Chat._

_Chat!_

_CHAT!_

She yelled desperately in her head, trying to beg all the Gods to bring him to her. 

Adrien had been pushed out when the crowd gathered. He fought through all of people, nudging and shoving people out of the way since his voice would do nothing through all the noise. He never realized the school had this many kids. Finally, he made his way to his friend and slid his arms under her armpits, hoisting her up off the ground.

Marinette lifted her head to look up at who was helping her. His forest green eyes stared down at her before he led her out. Away from all the people. Away from all the noise and attention. Away from Lila and Chloé.

Once outside in the sun, Marinette pushed away from him and stumbled, clenching her teeth to hide the pain. 

"Mari" He pleased lightly.

"Marinette!" Adrien said more firmly, getting her to stop and turn around the second time. 

"What?" She stared at him but whatever he said next fell on deaf ears. Her eyes widened and mouth opened. 

Adrien watched her expression change as she glanced over his shoulder. 

"What?" He turned his head and looked around but he couldn't see anything. The simple word uttered next made his stomach drop. 

"Akuma" Marinette whispered, trying to calm herself. 

"Mari! You just need to calm down. Just think of something happy. Get rid of your anger." Adrien grabbed her arm gently, trying to remind her. 

Marinette looked him in the eyes, her mind was whirling as she thought about it all. Lila, Chloé, her knees. She couldn't do it. She was going to get akumatized. Paris was in danger. Panic joined the anger and fear within her heart. 

As the akuma got closer, tears filled her eyes as she clenched them shut. 

"I'm so sorry, Chaton" Marinette whispered, the memory of their kiss making it's way into her mind and thoughts of him warmed her heart. Cleaning her thoughts. 

Adrien eyed her, furrowing a brow as he watched the akuma land onto the ribbon in her hair. Her head dropped as her body stiffened. 

"Mari" Adrien whispered, lifting his hand towards her but hesitated. He wasn't sure what to do. Chat Noir needed to be here. 

"How awful it is when people will not respect you. You give and give, and for what? I can give you unlimited power to take down those who have done harm against you. All I ask in return is for Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses" A deep voice spoke clearly through the butterfly. 

"No. I can't hurt them." Marinette spoke aloud. 

"You cannot defy me! You must listen!" Hawkmoth yelled, his temper rising. 

"No. You listen to me, Hawkmoth. You will not akumatize me. Not today, not tomorrow. Not ever. And one day, Ladybug and Chat Noir  _will_ defeat you!" Marinette's voice took on a sudden determination. She clenched her fists as her teeth ground. Adrien's eyes widened as he watched her. 

"Now get out of my head!" Marinette yelled. 

The black butterfly flitted out from her ribbon and flew away. 

"You yelled at Hawkmoth!?" Man. This girl really was a force to be reckoned with. 

Marinette looked around, mildly confused. 

"Where'd it go?" She asked as she rubbed her head. 

"It'll be alright" Adrien offered his arm for support when he noticed her limp. Marinette leaned into him. 

"Want to hang out at my place? I can help keep the akumas away and we'll get your knee patched up." Adrien suggested, a light pink tinted his cheeks. Marinette smiled at him being so caring.

"Sure. Thanks for your help, Adrien." 

Adrien couldn't help but notice the lack of stuttering and her shyness dissipating. It made him feel more confident around her. Maybe they could become better friends. 

\--

Marinette flinched and hissed lightly in pain, pulling back.

"Sorry. Sorry. This stuff stings." Adrien gave a half smile with a chuckle as he poured a solution over the gash in her knee, holding her in place. He put the bottle back onto his desk then dabbed it dry. He wrapped it with a bandage and snugly secured it, mumbling more apologizes as she twitched in pain. 

"Better?" Adrien looked up at her as brushed the side of her knee with his thumb, making sure the adhesive stuck. 

"Y-yeah... it feels much better. Thank you" Marinette smiled as she looked at her knee. Her pants were ruined but that wasn't his fault. He had to cut them in order to get proper access to her knee. 

"So, question for ya" Adrien stood up, he closed the bottle and put it away, threw away the wrappers to all the products he used, and tossed the scissors into the sink to rinse later.

"What is it?" Marinette asked as she straightened her leg out in front of her. Grimacing momentarily. She turned her gaze to watch him walk around the room. It was bigger than her whole house. 

He grabbed two drinks out of his fridge, fussed at a cabinet that smelled strongly of cheese, before making his way back to her and giving her a bottle of soda. 

"You said early how you were missing a kitty. What kitty?" Adrien leaned against one of the many game tables he had in his room, raising a brow at her with a grin, opening his bottle and taking a sip as he let her think up an answer. 

Marinette's eyes widened. She didn't think he had heard her when she said it. 

"Oh, uh, ya know. A little stray black cat. He has been coming around lately and he's a good comfort. I can't keep him but he's great company" Marinette inwardly sighed in relief. Hey, it wasn't a lie. 

 Adrien seemed to think about her answer before shrugging. 

"What subject do you want to start with, today?" He grabbed his backpack and pulled all the books out. He had missed a few days of school, yet again, because of a photoshoot. 

"Let's start with history" Marinette was thankful for the change in topics. Hoping he knew nothing. She grabbed her own bag to pull her books out. 

Marinette went through the lesson like a teacher would. Giving him her notes while also helping him to understand it, so when a test came up he wouldn't completely blow it. She helped him complete the sheets the teacher had sent home, but let him do it. With each subject they went through, she took the same approach. 

Between every few assignments, they stopped for breaks and snacks. Adrien beat her at air hockey, Marinette beat him by a lot in foosball. 

"You're pretty good at that" Adrien laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

" _That's why our new Parisian heroes are a compatible team. They're exquisite. Where Ladybug lacks, Chat Noir picks up. Where Chat Noir fails, Ladybug helps him to succeed"_

Marinette turned her head towards the television at the mention of her team. Grabbing her drink, she made her way towards it to hear better. 

"Chat Noir does not fail" She leaned on the back of his couch.

"Sure he does. He's not perfect" Adrien walked up beside her, he already had to little-mister-perfection. He certainly didn't want any of that for Chat Noir. Chat Noir was allowed to be goofy, silly, flirty, weird, and crazy. He didn't have room for  _perfection._

"No, but he's close." Marinette chewed on her thumb, unaware of the look Adrien was giving her. 

"Do you think so? I suppose to us civilians, a superhero can look like perfection." Adrien moved around to sit down. 

Marinette moved her hand down and eyed him.  _Civilian._ Ah, yes, that was what she was, wasn't it? At least as Marinette. She wanted to argue and say that she did see him as perfect. As imperfectly perfect a human could be; but she couldn't. She had to deal with what Adrien said about her partner and pretend like none of it mattered. 

Chat Noir was a superhero, just another person in the big ol' country they lived in. A person who had saved her life and Adrien's numerous times. 

"Yeah, he's a great hero." Marinette made her way to the front of the couch to sit down, as the hosts continued on about the masked heroines. 

"You probably wouldn't think the same about him, if he didn't have that get-up" Adrien spoke after a few moments of silence, grabbing a cookie from the stash he had grabbed them. 

"You'd be surprised" Marinette glanced at him, a daring look in her eye as if challenging him to disagree.

"He's just like anyone else. What makes him so special?" Adrien glanced back, raising a brow. His tune made him sound jealous. If he didn't want to get caught, he was doing a good job. 

"He's funny, charming, loyal to the ends of the earth, and is very reliable!" Marinette stated matter-of-factly, nodding. Adrien narrowed his eyes, shifting himself on the couch. 

"How would  _you_ know?" 

"Uuh... Just by the Ladyblog and seeing all the coverage of how he is with Ladybug. It's obvious." Marinette spoke quicker than she should have, laughing nervously. She pointed both hands towards the unfinished homework assignments. 

"We should probably get back to it" It came out more as a question than a statement. 

"Right" Adrien said slowly, not fully believing her. 

There was a motion going off in his head. The gears were slowly starting to turn, and he was getting curious. He didn't move from his seat on the couch, as he watched her. 

"Marinette?" Adrien cocked his head to the side. 

"Mm, yes?" She blushed at his intense stare. 

"Did you hear about his new girlfriend? Heard she's in his day-to-day life. Someone saw him kissing some blonde." Adrien made up a story, shrugging non-chalantly as if the information was nothing. 

Marinette's brow furrowed in confusion. Her eyes met his. It couldn't be true. Chat Noir wouldn't do that to her, would he? He had spent so much time trying his hardest to get Ladybug to look at him romantically, he wouldn't skimp off to another girl the first time they had time come between them. No. She was confident it was s rumor. 

"It's a lie." Marinette mumbled, crossing her arms. 

Adrien watched her carefully, leaning forward at her attitude change. 

He knew her little secret. 

Her saying  _Chaton._

That she missed  _her kitty._

He grinned triumphantly, before the question slipped out. Taking her by surprise. 

"Do you have a crush on Chat?" Adrien grinned

"Wha-!? Oh, no, no, no. Nothing like that. I just know he loves Ladybug is all." Marinette shrugged. 

"It's okay if you do, he's pawsitively handsome ya know." Adrien chuckled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Adrien. :/ lol  
> Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read and left any kind of support. It's highly appreciated and I'm glad people have enjoyed it. 
> 
> Sorry it's been a little while since I last updated. I miss being able to get inspiration and time to write. This adulting thing is a trap lol. 
> 
> Hope you guys like! Thanks again, everyone. 
> 
> As for the story: Dirty part within this chapter. I tried keeping it clean, as I know not everyone loves some smut lol. I hope it's easy to follow.

Upon seeing her sitting on the edge of their favorite building, Chat Noir felt his excitement rising. Only thing he had thought of over the last few weeks was holding his lady. Loving on her and never leaving. He landed beside her gracefully and watched as she jumped to her feet. He stumbled back a step but managed to keep them on their feet, as she jumped into his arms. 

Chat Noir wrapped her in his embrace, holding her tightly to his chest. 

"Oh, Ladybug" He whispered as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. Purring against her skin. 

A shiver ran down her spine as the vibration tickled her throat. She ran her fingers through his hair and gently massaged his scalp. 

"I've missed you so much, mon minou." Ladybug placed kisses anywhere her lips could reach. He tilted his head to place a kiss at her jaw bone. 

"Bugaboo, you have no idea how much I've thought about you" Chat Noir pulled back enough to look her in the eye, smiling as he placed kisses on her cheeks, forehead, then nose. Ladybug gushed under all the affection. He truly did care for her. 

"So, I heard a rumor about you" Ladybug grinned, teasingly. 

"Oh?" Chat raised a 'brow, meeting her eyes. 

"I guess someone had caught you kissing some blonde. Here I thought you had the bug fever" Ladybug feigned a pout, staring up at him with sparkling eyes. Incapable of holding it long, she gave him a large smile. 

Chat Noir stared down at her, lost for words. 

"Where'd you hear that?" Chat tilted his head, recollecting that conversation. He had only ever told Marinette that and it had been a fib, to try and figure her out. Was he going to figure out something else entirely? 

Ladybug squeaked, laughing and rubbing the back of her head. 

"Oh, ya know. A friend said a friend of hers told her and she wanted to share" Content enough with her quick thinking, she slid her arms around his neck.

"You know I-" Ladybug shushed him by gently pressing her lips to his. 

"I didn't believe any of it, kitty. When I heard it I thought of you and felt your love run through me. I know you would do nothing to hurt me. I trust you." She smiled up at at him. He felt a warmth take over him as he slid his arms from her shoulder blades down to the small of her back.

"I have loved you for so long, Ladybug." He ever-so-lightly rubbed his cheek to hers before capturing her surprised lips with his own.

"What about who's behind this mask? Are you sure you can love  _her_? She is not like what you see, now, chaton" Ladybug pulled back after a deep kiss, her face suddenly taking on a serious expression as her eye's showed pain. Chat looked at her, taking it all in. He thought of his response before speaking. 

Ladybug pulled out of his arms and walked the edge of the building. Leaning on the far leg and staring out at the city, crossing her arms. He pouted, feeling a piece of him go with her. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms again and make her smile. 

"Ladybug" Chat started, he could tell she was listening when she turned her ear towards him, over her shoulder. She could see him from the corner of her eye, but she refused to look at him. She didn't want him to see the tears brimming her eyes. 

Chat Noir took a breath and began. 

"When I first met you, before I even knew your name, I thought you were breathtaking. You were - are - gorgeous. Your blue eyes always make my heart skip a beat. When I first saw you fight and saw how incredible you were, I thought you were going to be pretentious. Then I  _met_ you... and you blew my world away. You're kind, sweet, loving, selfless... you always put everyone ahead of yourself, even Chloé. You always help everyone else. No matter how big or how small the problem, you're right in the front line to save everyone else. You protect others. I've seen you save every creature; nothing is excluded. Not even spiders or snakes" Chat chuckled at the last bit, remembering how she nearly burst into tears while constantly shouting 'ew, ew, ew, ew' the entire time she saved a rather large spider. 

Ladybug's breath caught in her lungs. She felt like she could explode. She turned to fully face him, watching with vulnerable eyes as he continued.

"It does not matter who is beneath that mask, for it's just that. A mask. Underneath, the woman is still a striking, beautiful, incredible woman who stole my heart the day she said her name" Chat took a step closer to her, finishing his words softly. 

"Chat" Ladybug's tears were streaming down her face, his name came out as a choked sob. He pulled her into his arms and rubbed the back of her head as she cried into his chest. 

"It's okay. It'll be okay." Chat Noir nuzzled the top of her head and purred softly against her, doing his best to sooth her. 

After a few moments, her crying stopped. She pulled back to look up at him.

"All this time I thought you were just a flirt. I thought all you wanted was the infamous Ladybug who was saving Paris. I thought - " Ladybug shook her head, gripping onto the leather suit, pausing. 

"I never thought you  _loved me"_ Ladybug met his eye, they were staring back at hers, amusement at the truth danced within the greens. 

"Always have" Chat Noir gently laid his forehead to hers. She smiled and nuzzled her nose to his. 

"Always will" He whispered before sliding his arms down to the small of her back and molding her body into his, gently yet passionately capturing her lips with his. 

Ladybug felt a sensation whirl through her as he poured himself into the kiss. He was determined to show her just how much he meant it. 

"Close your eyes" Chat pulled back, resting his forehead against her own. Her lips were mildly swollen from the kiss and her eyes in a daze. She did as he requested, giving out a shy squeak when he scooped her up in his arms bridal style. She laid her head against his chest as an arm slithered up around his neck. 

Chat Noir carried her to his home, gently setting her down in his bed. He feverishly captured her lips with his own as he leaned down over her, snaking his hand from her belly around her side to her back. He needed more of her. She was his everything. 

She gave him reason to awaken in the morning. She caused his smile, even in his saddest moments. She was the light on his darkest days, leading him towards happiness. He couldn't remember a time when he was truly and honestly happy. The times of his mother were fading from his memory, and it hurt. The hole in his heart had left a void where nothing of even the finest riches could fill. 

Until a red-clad superhero sent a vicious wave through his entire being, and filled that abyss to the brim. She completed him and gave him so much hope. It was her. It was  _always_ her. 

Always. 

Ladybug groaned in surprised as his warm touch lightly grazed a path to her back before retracing to her side and running along to her arm. She arched her back up into him, her hips bucking up to his stomach in a jolt when he brushed his lips a hairs-width away from her skin. 

"Chat" Ladybug whimpered, her fingers balled in his hair as she tilted her head back to give him access. 

Chat growled in acknowledgement against her soft skin, flicking his tongue in experiment.  Hissing in pleasure, she tried to pull him down to her but suddenly the warmth was missing. She gave a soft whine, opening her eyes to try and find him. It was too dark. 

"Close your eyes" Chat said softly 

Ladybug complied, moving her elbows to lay down completely on her back. 

"Plagg, claws in" A green light engulfed the room, shining through the darkness of her eyelids. Her chest tightened and breathing caught, as realization struck her. 

Whoever Chat Noir was, was standing right before her. Baring it all. The suit was gone. His disguise now hidden away in his ring and floating around with his kwami. Whoever he was, was shown to her. Even if she couldn't see him. 

Ladybug felt the bed sink in where he crawled back over top of her. He could sense her tensing up at the revelation. 

"You can open your eyes" Adrien whispered into her ear, his lips moving against the cuff. Shivers racked down her as pleasure over something so simple rippled through her body. 

She slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the darkness around the pair as she searched the darkness. She could feel his chest against hers as he pressed down into her. 

Ladybug lifted her hands to his face, her fingers lightly traced the path where his mask once sat just moments ago before dancing along his skin and trailing a path of desire down his neck; across his chest, and marveling at the feel of his well sculpted abdomen. 

"Tikki" Ladybug spoke quietly. "Spots off"

With the breaking of the silence, Chat closed his eyes in time to miss the suit of red disappearing from her body. 

His lady was now beneath him, in her own full glory. This was her. True, raw, and open. Trusting him. The sheer thought of it all sent a shiver down his spine and drove his excitement. He wanted her, he needed her. 

 Adrien moved his hands along her body, slowly, taking in the feel of her soft silken skin. A new shiver running through him. His mind became a whirlwind. His sight a line away from being gone, heightened his touch that much more. Every time be found a new piece of skin of his lady's that was unexplored, a jolt of electricity sparked in his finger tips. 

Marinette gasped at his touch. A trail of heat was left anywhere he roamed, leaving her wanting more. His touch was intoxicating. 

"Chat" Marinette breathed out, her heart raced in her chest and her breathing became ragged. 

"Mmm?" He acknowledged but said nothing, leaning down to suck once on the side of her neck.

"Ahh" Marinette groaned out in surprise. Her hips involuntarily bucked up into him. He sucked in a surprised breath, as her pelvis ground into his own. In the moment of pleasure, he sucked harder. 

Marinette shyly tugged at his shirt.

Adrien complied, removing his shirt in a quick motion before tossing it in a heap on the floor to his right. He helped her remove her layers on her chest, disposing of them in a similar fashion as his own. 

Marinette slipped her fingers behind his neck and pulled him down to her, kissing him feverishly. She needed him, all of him, and she needed him now. 

Her fingers discovered every piece of him as she trailed down his finely toned chest and abdomen, noticing how his skin twitched beneath her feathery touch. She only stopped once at the top of his pants. Her usual shyness and reserve discarded in her lust-induced desires. 

"Do you-" Adrien started, preparing to ask her if this is truly what she had wanted. He did not want her to feel like there was no way out. 

"Chat" She panted out hoarsely, into the dark. "I want you" 

There was no hesitations, no regrets, no second guesses within her voice. Only determination and want. It caused an aching deep within Adrien's heart and gut. 

Adrien pushed back the fear of possible rejection and continued to shower her with shows of his affections. He kissed from her jaw to her collar bone, flicking his tongue at the nape of her neck. He kept moving down her ivory skin, stopping once at the mounds atop her chest. His face took on a crimson shade, as a nervousness set into his body. This would be his first encounter with any woman. 

Marinette could read him, even in the dark, as he tensed up. Wanting to reassure him, she pulled his face up to her, kissing him softly. Biting his bottom lip, she sucked and trailed her tongue along it. 

Adrien groaned into the kiss when he felt a thigh up against his groin. His hands moved to either side of her head and gripped his blanket hard as he lowered his body down onto hers. 

Marinette undid his pants before pushing them off, getting rid of her own without breaking the kiss even once. Adrien was getting drunk off her lips, going with what she directed without realizing what was going on around him. 

His body stiffened, going completely still when he felt her intimate warmth. His breath caught in his throat and his heart raced. He could have sworn it would go pounding out of his chest and across the room. Only stopping once it bounced off the wall. Swallowing hard, he sucked in a breath he desperately needed.

Marinette ran her fingers along the back of his neck. Stopping to tangled in his hair. She pushed her hips into him to comfort him. 

"Chat" She whimpered. Had he changed his mind? Did he not want this? 

"Y-yes?" His voice was full of emotion and his nerves were all out of wack. He was unsure what was holding him back. Making a mistake? Her hating him? Her regretting it afterwards? So much ran through his mind in seconds. 

Her fingers caressed his cheek as she rested back into his sheets, the silken material morphing around her body. His breathing was picking up. 

"I love you" 

Adrien's mind suddenly quieted completely. All the previous thoughts came to a complete halt.

Did she say she loved him? She  _loved_ him?

"What?" His voice came out in a breath, he was unsure whether he had heard her correctly or not. She giggled softly, the sound wrapping around him like a warm hug. 

"I love you, kitty, and I want to show you just how much" Her hands cupped his face and lightly stroked his cheeks. 

That's all it took. 

His doubts washed away like a castle in the sand at high tide. He was completely at ease. He captured her lips hungrily, groaning sharply as he moved, having forgotten the position she had put them in. Only seconds away from claiming her as all his own. He kissed her passionately and slowly, sliding one arm to the small of her back as the other pulled her pigtails out then tangled into the blue tresses. 

When her body was completely relaxed and lost in the kiss, he closed the distance. Her nails dug into his back as her legs wrapped around him and squeezed. He broke the kiss when she sucked in a breath, kissing the corner of her mouth and up to the corner of her eye. Kissing away the tears. He stayed still for a brief moment before moving ever-so-slowly. With each action, he received verbal indication to continue. 

Marinette had never felt anything greater in her life. Everything around them melted away as they became their own little world. It was only her and him. 

Adrien felt an emotion flood through him and overwhelm him. Never before had love, let alone so strong, come into his life. He had heard many stories, watched many movies, and even seen others experience it but he had never been given the opportunity. He had never had anyone worth giving that half of him to. 

Until now. 

A sudden wave came over her as a tightness swirled within her. 

"C-chat" Her words came out in pants, her body was tightening around him as her fingers gripped tightly onto his shoulders. Her movements ceased beneath him, but he continued. He pulled her chest into him and captured her lips to swallow the yelling of his name as her pleasure peaked and came crashing down. His own followed seconds after as he groaned loudly into her lips. 

"Ladybug" Adrien whispered. 

"Chat" Marinette smiled into the darkness, cupping his cheek as he nuzzled into her neck, planting kisses everywhere he could along her collar bone. 

Adrien pulled away from her as he laid on his side on the bed, pulling her within his chest. His arms wrapped around her and tangled her fingers into his. 

"I love you, Chaton" Marinette spoke out into the darkness. 

"For how long?" 

Marinette smiled, pulling his hand up with her own to kiss his knuckles in his fashion. "Always"

Adrien felt his heart swell within his chest as he smiled widely, kissing her shoulder. 

"And I love you, bugaboo" Adrien curled tightly into her back, molding his body into hers, pulling the blanket up around them. 

He felt a sense of calm rest down into his very soul as he felt her completely relax into him, her soft humming sound of satisfaction at his answer made his heart sing. He laid his head behind hers and inhaled the scent of sweet baked goods and flowers. Drifting off as the knowledge danced within his mind that come morning, he would know the other half of his love. She would no longer be a mystery. 


End file.
